Just A Shower
by dreamsandabyss
Summary: It's late. Everyone's asleep. Levi feels filthy. But who's that masturbating in the shower? (Riren/Slash/PWP)


TITLE: Just A Shower

AUTHOR: dreamsandabyss

SUMMARY: It's late. Everyone's asleep. Levi feels filthy. But who's that masturbating in the shower?

WARNING: PWP. Slash (MaleXMale).

* * *

Filthy. That was how Levi felt. All the dust, dirt, and mud clung to him like second skin. Ugh. Fucking filthy soldiers. Fucking filthy horses. Fucking filthy filth.

Levi grabbed a towel and some clean clothes from his quarters. He then proceeded to the bath area, grumbling all the while.

Levi hated the wash area. How could he not? All those filthy soldiers that needed some lessons on personal hygiene. Apparently, the corps didn't teach them how to efficiently wash. Who knew? But he can't be choosy especially when the showers in his quarters refuses to work. On the brighter side, it was very late meaning everyone was asleep and he could bathe in peace.

Levi opened the door to the wash area. His assumption that everyone is asleep was proven wrong when he saw that one of the stalls was occupied. Levi sighed and decided to ignore whoever it was getting a late night shower.

Occupying a stall, Levi removed his clothes and placed them (neatly folded) on a side rack. As he was about to turn on the shower, a sound besides running water reached Levi's ears.

"Aaaahhhh..."

Damn it.

Just his luck to hear someone masturbating while he bathe.

Deciding to ignore whoever the horny bastard was, Levi turned on the shower hoping that the bastard would hear and realize that somebody else was in the area.

Boy, was he wrong.

"Nngghhh~"

The moans continued even louder.

Fucking horny shameless bastard.

Levi wrapped a towel around his waist and approached the occupied stall deciding to give the shitty bastard a piece of his mind. Two steps away from stall, a moan made Levi froze.

"Aahnn...Heichou...Mmhh..."

Levi froze, thinking. He certainly knew that voice. _Eren_. Slowly, a smirk spread across Levi's face. Who knew the brat was gay? And a horny one who had the hots for him to top it off?

Taking the last two steps, Levi saw a sight that made his throat go dry. Eren didn't see him. How could he? Seeing he was...well, he was...

Levi tried to say something, whether to reprimand the brat or urge him to keep going he didn't know. He couldn't speak. Blood rushed down his nether regions. Normally, he'd chastise himself for getting aroused (no wonder he's sexually frustrated), but there was nothing normal about this. His thoughts only read, "Fuck. That's hot."

Eren was bent over, face facing the wall with ass presented to Levi. His legs were spread apart showing a wonderful view of his hole. One hand was on the wall, steadying himself and the other was... Levi swallowed. The brat was fingering himself and moaning like a bitch while at it.

"Nngghhh..."

Levi was fully aroused now. His erection creating a tent of his towel until it fell off leaving an aroused, naked Levi.

"Haahhh...Heichou..."

Levi smirked. How could he not reply to a call from the brat? Correction, soon to be his brat.

Stepping into the running water, Levi harshly pulled the brat's hand from his ass and bent slightly to whisper in the shell of his ear.

"Nyaahh!"

"You called, brat?"

Eren gasped and attempted to turn and stand up. But Levi's iron grip prevented a change of position.

"He-heichou! I-I was just- it's not- uh- you see-" Eren stammered turning redder and redder by the minute.

Eren shivered violently when Levi suddenly nibbled on his ear and harshly grinded his hips against his sides.

"Aaahhh!"

Eren moaned aloud when he felt the corporal's erection against his thigh. He moaned aloud again but covered his mouth with his hand. He felt Levi's grip lessen and he turned around.

"Heichou wh-what..." But Eren stopped rambling when he saw the erection of his superior. Looking into onyx eyes, he saw the want in them.

Screw words. Levi harshly pulled Eren into a kiss. He bit the boy's lips asking for entrance which the brat readily gave. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, deepening the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance which Levi won. The kiss broke leaving a trail of saliva between them.

Levi swiped Eren's legs and both tumbled on the wet tiles. Eren gasped and moaned as Levi proceeded to kiss his jaw and suck on his neck.

"Ahnnn... Heichou..."

Levi stopped and looked at the brat. Eren's face was flustered and he was panting slightly. Saliva was on his chin. His wet hair plastered to his forehead. Beads of water run down on his slim and toned body. Milky legs spread open to show his erection. Levi met the emerald orbs, saw the want and need in them.

Eren felt more aroused than ever. If this was a dream, he'd never want to wake up. The corporal was on top of him. His short hair messily sticking to his face. Beads of water flowed down on his glorious body. Eren wanted to lick every drop. He moaned softly when he felt the corporal looking all over his body. Slowly, he spread his legs more and bucked his hips lightly. Eren could see in that intense gaze and the want. Eren wrapped his arms around the corporal's neck and pulled the corporal into another kiss.

Levi returned the kiss fervently. He ran his hands on Eren's torso feeling the body beneath him quiver in excitement.

"Haahhh!"

He pinched the boy's nipples, making Eren's back arch. Levi smirked trailing his lips down to the boy's neck.

"Mmhhh!"

Levi smirked. He sucked on a spot on Eren's neck and bit down. Eren gasped. Levi smirked smugly seeing the mark on the boy's neck.

"Eren."

"Heichou?"

"Don't use your Titan abilities to remove my marks."

"Y-yes, heichou."

"Levi...call me Levi."

"L-levi..." Eren blushed even more feeling the name roll off his tongue. Levi give a quick kiss and proceeded to suck on the boy's nipples.

"Hnnghh!" Eren bit down on his hand to muffle his sounds. Levi licked at the pink nubs seeing them harden even more. He lightly bit on them relishing on Eren's gasps.

Deciding they were pointy enough, Levi continued to move down. Eren looked down and saw Levi smirking up at him. Their gaze unbroken, Levi slowly licked Eren's cock.

"Aahhhnnn~" Eren threw his head back moaning aloud, not caring who hears him. Levi licked him from balls to the tip, giving teasing nips on the head. Suddenly, Levi deep throated him emitting a strangled moan from Eren.

Levi bobbed his head on the boy's cock. Occasionally raking his teeth along the length.

"L-levi! I'm- Aah! Cu-cummi-"

Levi hummed around Eren's cock sending vibrations. Eren cummed with a half-moan half-yell.

Levi swallowed the bitter substance relishing the taste of Eren. As the boy still panted, Levi snuck in a finger at his hole, feeling wet heat surround the digit.

Recovering his breath, Eren felt two fingers scissoring him.

"Levi...j-just put it in..."

"You sure?" Levi asked, frowning. He didn't want to hurt his brat.

"I-I'm still stretched..."

Levi raised an eyebrow.

"From earlier..."

Levi smirked giving his brat a quick peck on the lips. Tossing Eren's legs over his shoulders, Levi slowly sheathed himself in.

Fucking tight.

"Nngghhhh...Ah-Aahhhhnnn~" Eren's tears slipped down mixing with the water. Levi bent down licking his jaw and neck, giving Eren time to get used to his girth.

"S-so big...Hnngghh..."

Eren slightly rolled his hips signaling Levi to move.

Levi started slowly, thrusting shallowly. But that didn't last long. Soon he was pounding into Eren, relishing the brat's moans that were gradually getting louder.

"Hhaahh...don't s-stop...oh...L-Levi..."

Levi bent down to suck on Eren's nipples causing the boy to arch his back even more. The sound of running water, moans, and skin slapping against skin filled the area.

"Aaahhhhhhh!" Eren screamed as that special bundle of nerves was hit. Levi quickly changed his angle and pounded into his prostrate. An expression of ecstasy was etched over Eren's face. Levi claimed the boy's lips, biting down and earning a long moan.

Their biting soon turned into a heated kiss. Eren broke the kiss panting and gasping. He was cumming soon. He clenched his ass as Levi's cock went in him. Levi groaned, loving the tightness of his brat's ass.

With a final groan and thrust to Eren's prostate, they both came. Eren's back arched into a bow as his jaws screamed a silent scream. He could feel his ass being filled to the brim.

As they lay there panting, water ran over their bodies. Levi was the first to recover. After cleaning, drying, dressing himself and Eren (who marveled at the corporal's stamina) thoroughly, he carried the brat (bridal style much to Eren's embarrassment) back to his private quarters.

They lay on the bed saying nothing, just holding hands. Slowly, Eren drifted to sleep. Before sleep claimed him, he felt Levi's soft lips on his and a whispered, "Good night, brat." Eren slept peacefully with smile on his face.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi again. I wrote this on my phone last week (while in a class /slapped) and totally forgot it. So here's some Riren smut because I'll be away for a while (more exams and shit *sobs*). Please review. I'm sorry if I don't get to reply, it's just been so busy but I really really want to thank all of you guys. Enjoy! *Flies away*


End file.
